Veneno
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Un fic oscuro, aplastante y..., lo peor..., realista. Kasumi hizo la revisión rutinaria de antecedentes, más que nada como formalidad. Jamás esperó que el investigador encontrara lo que encontró. Algo que pocos saben de Japón.


**Veneno**  
por Susan Doemine  
traducción de Miguel García

-----

Todavía se siente extraño no estar comprometida con Ranma.  
No mal, a decir verdad, solamente raro.

Ranma-san, me corregiría Kasumi. Tal vez Ranma-kun. Decirle  
simplemente "Ranma" implica familiaridad con él, lo cual sería  
impropio.

Kasumi es muy insistente en esa clase de cosas, aunque no de  
modo apremiante. Ella de verdad ha sido como una madre para  
todos nosotros, pero así y todo se las arregla para evitar las   
etiquetas que uno podría ponerle a los padres. No es metiche.  
No es sobreprotectora. Cumple su deber para con su familia,  
perdió por voluntad propia su infancia para realizar el trabajo que  
nuestra madre le dejó. Se merece nuestro amor y respeto.

Con decir que, de no haber sido por ella, tal vez me habría casado  
con Ranma.

Mi padre, pobre hombre, había insistido con eso. Mis hermanas lo  
apoyaban... Kasumi más que Nabiki. Curioso cómo resultaron las  
cosas al final.

Yo creí que lo amaba, pero... no sé. El amor es algo que se  
desarrolla con el tiempo. ¿Amor verdadero? No es algo real.  
No es más que una fábula, algo que se pone en los libros, como  
los hechiceros malvados, como los dragones sabios, como las  
princesas encantadas.

Es que él... era tan... él era tan completamente increíble. Como  
un huracán, lleno de fuerza y ruido y furia y confusión. Tenía una  
expresión especial, algo así como una sonrisa, como un gesto  
burlón, casi ambas cosas, pero ninguna de las dos.

Y había veces en que él hacía algo, o decía algo, y yo pensaba  
que lo quería. Cuando no estaba siendo un baka...

Otra vez la voz de Kasumi me dice que no le diga baka a Ranma-san.  
Eso es cruel. Es de mala educación. Es mal visto.

Y creo que ella sabe que baka, cuando es dicho con el nombre de él,  
en realidad no significa baka.

Él, una vez más, me había salvado, pero no lo sabía. Eso porque yo  
parecía estar muerta. Él había aullado como animal herido, y no atinó  
más que a abrazarme y llorar mirando al cielo, gritando que nunca  
había tenido la oportunidad de decir que me...

Pero yo no estaba muerta, desde luego.

Así que empezaron a organizar la boda.

Kasumi había hecho la revisión rutinaria de antecedentes, más que  
nada como formalidad, me dice ella. Por cierto que nunca esperó  
que el investigador encontrara lo que encontró.

Por supuesto, cuando eso salió a la luz... bueno, la boda quedó  
completamente descartada.

Mi papá estaba muy abochornado, y tuvo que discutir con Kasumi  
una manera de guardar las apariencias. Por último él le informó a  
Saotome Genma-san que había demasiada gente viviendo en el  
dojo como para que la familia Saotome estuviera cómoda. Les  
había alquilado un cuarto de hotel, donde estarían mucho mejor.

Ese fue también el día en que Nabiki se fue. Hubo una pelea, la  
primera pelea familiar de verdad que hemos tenido.

Cómo puedes hacer esto, me gritó. Tú lo quieres. Él te quiere a ti.  
Nada ha cambiado.

Pero, había contestado yo, eso... está mal. Es antinatural.

Fue la respuesta correcta, me dice Kasumi. Nabiki me escupió en  
la cara, y se fue.

Nabiki tratando de decirme lo que está bien y lo que está mal.  
¡Con sus intrigas y sus chantajes, y sus fotos! ¿Cómo se atreve?

Ranma... Ranma-san... me vio una sola vez antes de eso, cuando  
se estaban yendo.

Tú no me eres indiferente, dijo. Con él... yo sabía lo que quería  
decir.

Una parte de mí, la brusca, supongo, quería decir te quiero,  
al demonio lo que está bien, te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

Pero le dije que agradecía su deferencia.

Y de nuevo él gritó y aulló y maldijo al mundo, pero esta vez  
lo hizo únicamente con una expresión. Y se fue.

Pienso en lo cerca que estuve de casarme con él. No con él.  
Con uno de _ellos_. Ya es lo bastante malo, dice Kasumi, que  
hayan vivido un año en la misma casa, que hayan usado el  
mismo baño y tina que nosotros. Ellos no lo pueden evitar,  
dice ella, y sería cruel culparlos, pero es que sencillamente son  
antihigiénicos.

Ukyo se fue de la ciudad, diciendo que necesitaba pensar las  
cosas. Shampoo no entiende, y está regocijada con que el  
compromiso conmigo se haya cancelado. Tal vez se case con  
él, porque no creo que Ukyo sea capaz.

Ryoga viene por acá de vez en cuando a conversar, y me  
parece que le gusto. Mi padre ha estado lanzando indirectas,  
diciendo que él es el mejor artista marcial de Nerima. Pero  
Ryoga parece sentirse tan culpable. Ya no habla de vengarse  
de Ranma. Se encoge si una menciona su nombre y lo único  
que hace es mirar al piso. Y no dice nada.

Yo sé por qué. Pero está mal sentir eso.

Mi padre debió haberse dado cuenta antes. Si basta con mirar  
a Saotome Genma-san. Es obvio que es uno de esos, obvio.  
Ranma a la larga va a ser igual.

Hay veces en que deseo no haberme enterado nunca, pero  
en realidad... habría sido algo aberrante. Antinatural. Sucio.

Y es que así son todos los burakumin.

------------------------------------------------------

**Notas**:  
Los burakumin son los descendientes de japoneses que realizaron  
trabajos "sucios" durante el período Tokugawa (1603-1868), tales  
como trabajar en mataderos y cementerios. La labor más común de  
un investigador privado japonés es buscar evidencia de ancestros  
burakumin. Las empresas a menudo rehusan contratarlos, afirmando  
que darían a la compañía una imagen "sucia", y los profesores y  
alumnos a menudo se niegan a comer o relacionarse con ellos.  
Hoy existen aproximadamente 4 millones de burakumin en Japón.


End file.
